Fifty Shades: Hot and Heavy
by Carriej56
Summary: A little lemony one shot with Ana playing the perfect submissive...


**A/N: I wrote this little lemon a while ago and have never found the right place to slot it in... Let's all get hot and heavy with our favourite couple!**

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. She could feel the heat that sizzled in the air around them. His hands moved down, slowly caressing her exposed lower back, sending tingles to the thighs. Her muffled moan seemed to vibrate through her body. His hands swept lower, squeezing her fleshy behind. So firm yet so yielding to his touch. Suddenly he stepped away, leaving her lusting after him, his smell hanging thickly in the air. She longed to rub her thighs together and smear her wetness all over her own depraved body. The shackles and spreader bar attached to her ankles stopped any kind of delicious friction. Her hands uselessly bound above her head. She could feel his eyes boring into her, her body a wanton heap of sizzling desire. She felt his hand at her lip, tugging her soaked panties from her mouth, she bit down hard on her lip to stop herself moaning. Sir had prohibited it, warned of a caning in her future if she couldn't control herself. She heard his feet padding behind her, his arms encircling her waist as she felt him lowering her, bending her, inflicting his will on her, oh how she craved it. He pushed her head forcefully forward into, what felt like, an awaiting pillow, a soft cotton cover pressed against her cheek.

"Don't move, I own you, I own your body, it's mine to use as I desire." He growled into her ear, tugging lightly on her hair.

"Yes, sir." She felt the sting of his hand across her delicate flesh.

"I did not give you permission to speak! But look, one spank and your thighs are coated." She felt his fingers, or was it his tongue? Something was running up her leg capturing her sweet essence.

"Mmmmm, you taste delicious. I know you want some, don't you?" Her breathing was erratic. Her head begging her not to make a noise as she felt another surge of electricity shoot through her groin.

"Good girl. I will reward you."

She felt something at her mouth, she opened and received his fingers, no his cock, coated in her. She could taste herself off of him. She sucked him in hard and fast, wanting to please her master. His grunts and thrusting told her she was doing well.

"Fuck, that's it, suck me! Harder, take it all!" She could feel the head of him touching the back of her throat as he thrust into her face, she frantically swallowed, trying not to gag, she could feel his precum burning the back of her throat, forcing it's way up and out of her nostrils as she choked. He pulled out suddenly, leaving her frustrated, slightly grateful, but more frustrated, his cum was like nectar, even if it was coming out her nose and pouring from her mouth, she would lick it up, as was often his request, from anywhere.

"Sir!" She proclaimed as he withdrew. She heard the tut and could picture him shaking his head. She heard the cane slice through the air behind her, not close enough for contact, but enough to make her squirm. She felt her arms being strapped down, to what she now realised was her masters whipping bench. Her ample breasts were pulled from under her and squeezed to the sides under her own weight. She felt the bite of the clamps as he attached them, she knew that they were the ones shed picked out the most ferocious ones she could find, it was more like a dozen needles puncturing each nipple, the pain was excruciating, the pleasure was white hot and searing through her body. Her scream as he attached them obviously pleased her master as he chuckled behind her.

"Oh, I like these! Look at you, shackled and bound, blindfolded and gagged" he stuffed something hard in her mouth and adjusted straps around her head to hold it there. "That pert little bottom of yours needs some colour..." She sighed, bursting with need, desire and...

CRACK, the cane sliced through the air lashing her behind, the noise ricocheting off the walls, making it sound much worse than it was.

CRACK, two bliss filled strokes, there was no longer pain, it was morphing, changing.

CRACK, building, and building

CRACK, she was becoming less aware of her reality, it was becoming so pleasurable.

CRACK, wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure swept through her body, she felt like she was flying, the blows reigned down faster and harder now, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, pushing her higher and higher, to a plain of existence that only recognised pleasure. She screamed with pure delight, as her body rose and fell cresting higher and higher, she could feel her master thrusting into her dripping pussy, building her up higher and higher still, until she hit the crescendo. The orgasm ripped through her body, if the room hadn't been soundproof, she's sure the entire city would have heard her cum and cum and cum again. Her master withdrew, having climaxed himself at some point unknown to her. She felt her restraints disappear and then her body sank into a soft bed. Her master massaging and stroking her aching muscles back to life. His hands applying a soothing balm to what will soon be her smarting arse. She felt herself getting heavier and only roused to drink the water master gave her.

"Thank you sir." She whispered as she began to doze.


End file.
